Buttons And Weddings
by Not Really Yours
Summary: Shikamaru's shirt has a few missing buttons. Sasuke sews them. ShikaSasu


**A/N: **This is for my good friend Kasumi. This is our pairing, and you haven't read this one yet! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. But, one day, I will! Bwahahahahaha!

**

* * *

****Buttons And Weddings**

Kiba's and Hinata's wedding was in about an hour, and on the other side of Konoha.

Uchiha Sasuke, just being himself, had calculated the exact amount of time they would need to get ready, have sex, shower together, get ready _again_ and pick Naruto and Sakura up.

Nara Shikamaru, just being himself, had found a way to ruin all of Sasuke's plans, even though he was proud to say they had been able to get as far as showering together.

It had been after said shower that Shikamaru had looked for his shirt. Clothes were discarded all around the bedroom --they got really wild from time to time--, so it took him a while to find the shirt, but when he did, only one thing came to his mind.

"Uh-oh."

"What's the matter, Shika? Did you find your shirt yet?"

"N-no," Shikamaru answered nervously "Not yet, Sasu."

"Well, hurry. We need to go right now if we want to get to the wedding in time."

"Okay."

Sasuke would certainly kill him now. Or leave him with no sex for a month. The two possibilities were really troublesome.

The white shirt Shikamaru was wearing to the Inuzuka-Hyuuga wedding was the only clean one he had left --"_You forgot to do laundry_? Honestly, Nara Shikamaru, I can't believe you! The _one_ thing I ask you to do, and you can't do it!"--, and Shikamaru had it right there on his hands, with three buttons popped.

The Uchiha was very much like Nara Yoshino about that kind of stuff. Bossy, loud, and tough, just like his mother, only much more temperamental. A few popped buttons would certainly cause him to throw a fit.

"Shika! We have to go now! It can't take so long to find a shirt--" Sasuke was staring down at his lover, surprised. Shikamaru was hiding something behind his back.

"…Shika, not that I _mind_ having you walking around shirtless, but I think neither Inuzuka nor Hyuuga will like it. Get dressed, now."

"Y-yeah, yeah! I was going to right now!" The genius scratched the back of his head sheepishly "But there's a little, troublesome problem…"

"Is that so?" Sasuke crossed his arms and raised an ebony eyebrow "And what would that problem be?"

"…Buttons."

The brunette's eyebrows shot up, and Shikamaru thought it was the right time to show the shirt to him. So he did.

Sasuke glared at said object for a few seconds, before narrowing his eyes dangerously at Shikamaru "What did you do, Nara?"

"What did _I_ do, Uchiha? It was you who was eager to get me naked, you troublesome prick!"

"Don't call me that, you lazy bastard!" Sasuke snapped, as he snatched the shirt from the Nara's grasp "God, three buttons! And the worst part is that you can't even hide these ones…" He then growled, and left the bedroom.

Shikamaru blinked in confusion "Sasu?" Was Sasuke angry?

The Uchiha came back almost immediately, this time with the shirt and with sewing needles, white thread, and a plastic box full of buttons.

"You know, Nara Shikamaru, you're just lucky my mother taught me how to sew buttons." Sasuke sat on the edge of their messy bed, and took the sewing needle and the white thread, passing it through the hole of it. He then took with the other hand a white button that looked fairly enough like the ones in the shirt, and began his work.

Shikamaru watched the whole process go in some sort of trance. Sasuke was always taking care of him. Not only with popped buttons, but with everything else.

He always had breakfast ready for him in the morning, always gave him a bento for lunch, and there was always dinner waiting for him at night. Sasuke always reminded him if he was supposed to meet Ino or Choji, and always had the house clean and his clothes the same.

He was slightly mother-ish, now that Shikamaru thought about it. But that was exactly the kind of person he needed.

"Sasuke?"

"Mm?"

"What would I do without you?"

Sasuke half-smirked, pleased "You would die, for sure. Without me around, it's like you stop working."

"I'm not gonna argue to that," Shikamaru smirked back, and sweetly kissed Sasuke's cheek "I love you."

"I know. I love you, too."

**

* * *

****A/N: **That's it. I didn't like the ending very much, but I'm too tired to do anything else... So, bye now! Have a nice day, night, whatever!


End file.
